The use of docking stations for increasing the capabilities of notebook computers is known. Docking stations increase notebook computer functionality by providing additional expansion boards, slots, and bays, and by accepting additional input/output connectors for related peripheral equipment wherever the notebook is to be used in a fixed office environment. The docking station provides these increased capabilities only in the office, and thus avoids increasing the size or weight of the undocked notebook computer. Docking stations thereby promote the use of a single processor for both fixed and mobile operation.
Unfortunately, docking stations now available often require that the notebook computer be completely shut-down prior to "docking" (expansion of the computers capabilities by interconnection with the docking station). Additionally, existing docking stations often do not have "plug-and-play" capabilities, instead requiring re-booting (and possibly even reconfiguration) of the notebook computer software to enable the computer to recognize and utilize the expansion equipment. Such complete shut-down and re-booting of the notebook interrupts any computing work in progress, compromising the convenience and expanded functionality of the docking station/notebook computer system.
Expansion of computer functionality does not always require complete shut-down and re-booting. For example, plug-and-play is common for connection of peripherals with today's mainframe computer systems. In fact, certain notebook computer docking station systems are available with limited plug-and-play capabilities, such as Apple's Duo Docking Station.TM., and Compaq's Smart Station.TM.. While these known docking station systems do overcome some of the limitations described above, they suffer from another related problem: they rely on complex, expensive, and difficult to maintain notebook computer loading systems.
Existing computer docking systems which allow docking of the notebook computer without a full shut-down of the computer rely on a "VCR-like" loading system. Specifically, the computers are loaded into the docking stations using electromechanical manipulation of the entire notebook computer to bring the connectors of the notebook into engagement with the connectors of the docking station. Although analogous systems have proven effective for loading VCR tapes into VCR's, such an approach has serious drawbacks when adapted for use in notebook computer docking station systems.
Notebook computers are generally both heavier and more delicate than VCR tapes, requiring a powerful, complex, and expensive loader mechanism to accurately and safely load the computer. This loader will require a considerable power supply, compounding these costs for both users and manufacturers. In addition, due to their complexity, such loaders tend to break down, are difficult and expensive to repair, and result in significant reliability and maintenance problems for docking system users.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved computer docking stations and methods which do not require complete shut-down and/or re-booting of a notebook computer during docking. It would be especially advantageous if such devices and methods provided the safety and convenience of a VCR-type power loader, but without resorting to the complex and costly machinery used to load notebook computers into known plug-and-play docking stations.